Absolution
by LadyRobbStark
Summary: AU Derek\OC please give it a read sorry my summary sucks- "You're lucky you know!" she'd told me "You have the eyes of Meena the first Alphas mate" she begun "You my dear are the mate of an powerful alpha, always remember that" ….. and I had. I remembered it, I remembered it like my life depended on it. And it kind of did. This is the story of how I met my mate , Derek Hale.
1. Prologue

Absolution- Prologue

This prologue is pretty shit; it just really explains the story, so it's more informational then prologuey

A big thank you to Klaroline-Fantasies for making my amazing covers- she's made covers for this story, my Game of Thrones story 'Firebird' and my Vampire Diaries story 'Run Away Love'.

Please Review-

….

Derek Hale's life was far from extravagant; his family was dead; killed by Kate argent; his only living family member was a crazy psychopath who longed for power and his Beta, Scott was off running his own little pack of teenagers who thought they could defeat anything.

Derek longed for a life with no worry, a life where he could live in a nice house with a wife and few kids. It took a while but soon Alpha Derek Hale was moving forward and trying his hardest to catch his dream.

…

Scott finally joined his pack, and along with him he brought his teenage hunter girlfriend and her hunter family and together they defeated the Alpha pack that was raging war on Beacon Hills.

Life soon moved on; Scott, Alison, Stiles and Lydia went on with high school, living their teenage lives, Derek started on rebuilding the Hale homestead which was burnt to dust only 6 years ago, and Peter went to New York in search for something all Werewolf's want; no need, their mates.

Every werewolf, born or bitten, has a mate; mate coming from the word 'soul mate' a mate is given to every werewolf, whether you're an Omega, Beta or an Alpha.  
>A wolf's mate is someone to cherish and love, someone who will give you everything a person wants whether it be a nice home, a person to indulge in your every desire, children, or someone just to love.<p>

A wolfs mate can be any supernatural being, it could also be a human which is very uncommon in the werewolf community; you see Fae\human and Witch\human mate couples but never Werewolf\human mate couples

Derek never let his mind wonder on the fact that he has a mate somewhere is this vast world; he didn't want a mate not because he didn't want love no he didn't want her getting hurt in his brutal life, well that's what he thought after the fire. Now everything has changed, things have calmed down; there is no alpha thirsty for blood, no lizard human paralysing everything its slime comes in touch with, no alpha pack, no threat at all. For once in what felt like years Derek was ready to find his mate.

But fate had other ideas, not bad ones though; I guess fate decided it was time to give Derek Hale some happiness because… his mate found _him_!

….

After finally graduating collage Cassie Prior, moves in with her sister and her grown up nephew who was sporting an asthma puffer last time she'd laid eyes on him; and that's what she expected when she walked through the wooden door of the McCall house; she didn't expect her 17 year old nephew to be a tan, buff, werewolf.

How did Cassie know that her 17 year old nephew was a werewolf? Well Cassie is one herself. Cassie Prior is a 22 year old bitten wolf; she was turned at the tender age of 14 and she didn't have the easiest of times learning to control her wolf side. It was a struggle, her emotions were heightened meaning the little sprouts of anger she felt as a human were escalated beyond belief, she would get angry when someone bullied her pushing her anger to extreme lengths- she was suspended from high school at least twice for punching someone in the face.

Soon after she turned 15 Cassie learned to control the shift, so she didn't have to worry about scaring the crap out of her parents when she started getting claws, fangs and glowing _purple_ eyes on a full moon.

After graduating from high school Cassie spent a year and a half researching her race, Werewolves. She finds out a lot of things some being -

Every wolf has a mate.  
>There are three main types of wolves- Alpha, Beta, Omega. (Which she kind of already knew from reading the mountain loads of werewolf fan fiction that is in her wattpad library.)<br>Red eyes= alpha. Yellow eyes= Normal wolf (beta, omega). Blue eyes= a normal wolf whose taken an innocents life. And Purple eyes= Alphas Mate.

That's what scared her the most… she was an alphas mate, but the question was- which alpha?

….

This is the story of, Cassie Prior who finds love and happiness, with a sour wolf named Derek Hale.

….

A|N: SO I wrote this with the intention on just writing a basic idea of a story but it really just turned into a full blown Prologue. Ill most likely just write 10 chapters and see the response and if no one's reading ill discontinue the story.

Please feel free to

REVIEW

FAVROUITE

AND

FOLLOW

P.S: THIS STORY HAS NOT BEING EDITED AND IT WILL PROBABLY NEVER BE EDITED (well to an amazing extent anyway, ill proof read and all but there's still going to be grammatical errors)


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Wolf; and this is only my interpretation of the amazing show. I only own Cassie Prior and what comes with her. **

_Wow the response I got on the prologue was just incredible. Thank you to all the people who followed\favourited and reviewed. I'm glad to hear you guys like the idea of my story. Please feel free to review. _

_*** = point of view change._

…_._

_Run boy be a man  
>With legs too weak to make a stand<br>We're all crucified in the end  
>Can you hear a voice<br>Decipher it through all this noise  
>You'll be left with nothing again – The Pretty Reckless, Absolution <em>

_..._

Music drifted around the warm space of my old 1982 Volkswagen beetle, taking my mind off of the snow storm that was slowly creeping up on me as I got closer and closer to my destination; Beacon Hills, more accurately my sister Melissa McCall's nice warm house, where I would see my sister and nephew after a long two years.

My eyes stayed on the road ahead of me, the dim head lights on my old car the only light in the darkness that surrounded the road, and they were only helping just a tiny bit however my sharp senses could see past the darkness, and that's when a large sign came up ahead of me signalling to me that I had now entered 'Beacon Hills; Population 13,789'.

A smile made its way onto my face as I drove past the sign and headed straight towards my Sisters welcoming home.

….

My car peeled into the drive-way of my sisters Victorian style home; shutting the engine off before jumping out of the car into the cold winter air; I opened up the boot quickly getting out my suitcase and book-bag. Shutting the boot quickly, afraid I might freeze to death from the weather; I head up the stairs that lead to the porch, a security light turning on when I get to the door.

I knock twice before the wooden door is flung open and my beautiful middle aged sister is revealed; her hair is tied in a high ponytail and she wears a pair of jeans, a grey sweater and a pair of fluffy ugg boots that I sent her last Christmas.

"Cassie" she smiles, flinging herself into my open awaiting arms.

We embrace in a tight loving hug that says so many things, before she pulls me inside where I am surrounded by the sweet scent of vanilla. Melissa's scent also flooded my senses as well as Scott's, but something was different about his scent. It didn't smell right.

I listen closely to upstairs and Scott fumbles around his room obviously looking for something important.

"Scott" Melissa yelled up the stairs at Scott "Your aunt is here."

I stand awkwardly by the door, while Melissa has to run up the stairs and forcibly remove Scott from his room. The two bicker for a minute before coming down the stairs.

And that is when I get a whiff of Scott's scent, he smells of what every teenage boy smells of but there is something different and I'm afraid to even recognise what I smell. He can't be one. Not him. My baby Nephew cannot be a fucking werewolf.

My eyes widen slightly as his eye flash an amber colour and then I know he's caught my scent. He knows that me, his sweet little aunt is a creature cursed to the moon- a werewolf.

I watch closely as Scott's eyes widen and his mouth opens then closes as if he's speechless, and he probably is, he just found out that the aunt who gave him girl advice over the phone is a werewolf.

"y-you're a werewolf" he spits out. "Excuse me!" My sister exclaims. I glance over at Melissa who looks like she's swallowed a rocket ship.

"Yep" I sigh.

I walk into the living room where I plop down on the couch. And that's when the questions start.

"When in the world did you get turned" "How long have you been a werewolf" they asked, "who bit you? Can you control the shift? What colour are your eyes?" Scott asked

"I got turned a day after my fourteenth birthday so I've been a werewolf for eight years. I have no idea who bit me, I can control the shift but people still are best to stay away from me. And my eyes are purple." I answered their questions. My sister tears up while my nephew looks confused.

"Amber eyes means- Beta. Red eyes mean- Alpha. Blue eyes mean- a beta who's killed an innocent. What the hell does purple mean? Please tell me it doesn't mean you're an alpha whose committed mass murder." A laugh escapes my mouth at his last sentence.

I shake my head "no, purple eyes or more accurately Violet eyes mean= Alphas mate." I inform him. Disbelief comes over his face, making him look constipated and it is so hard not to laugh.

"Mate?" Melissa asked.

"Mate, coming from the word 'soulmate', every supernatural being has them." I respond.

I look over to Scott who looks a tad bit worried "So I have a mate?" he asked.

"Most likely." I tell him.

"How do you know who your mate is?" he asked.

"Well from what I've been told, the smell indicates your mate, but you have to look into their eyes to truly know." I start "But I'm not too sure; people say it's different for every wolf. Some wolves find their mate and they don't even know." I shrug my shoulders.

….

I close the bedroom door behind me before walking over to my king size bed where I throw my suitcase on top of the purple comforter.

I unzip the bag and grab out my pyjama pants and a long sleeve shirt, before walking towards the adjoined bathroom where I have a quick shower. When dressed I head to my bed where I get under the blanket, letting sleep take over.

Her heart-beat slows down to a steady beat; that's when I jump out of my bed and grab my phone; My fingers fly along the keyboard as I send a text to Stiles, Derek, Allison, and Lydia. The text saying-

_My Aunts a Werewolf_

Let's just say I got different responses, quite fast.

….

_Well that's chapter one. Sorry it's so short. _

_Please feel free to review and tell me what you think, I'd also like to know any ideas you have for my story they'd help a lot._

P.S: THIS STORY HAS NOT BEING EDITED AND IT WILL PROBABLY NEVER BE EDITED (well to an amazing extent anyway, ill proof read and all but there's still going to be grammatical errors)


	3. Chapter 2

Absolution- Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Wolf; and this is only my interpretation of the amazing show. I only own Cassie Prior and what comes with her. **

_Hello readers, thank you so much for the reviews on the latest chapter. Now in this chapter we finally have the Cassie\Derek meeting. Now in the TV show Derek is broody and I can't really write broody so sorry if he's a little OOC I tried my best. Reviews are gladly appreciated. _

_###= Point of view change_

….

_Baby, I'm preying on you tonight  
>Hunt you down eat you alive<br>Just like animals  
>Animals<br>Like animals – Maroon 5, Animals._

…_._

Knocks on the wooden door of my room awake me from my sleep; I groan as my eyes slide open and the morning light that floods through my open window blinds me. My eyes shut then open before I bounce out of bed over to the door where I fling the door open and standing on the other side of the door it no one other than my annoying nephew who woke me up on a weekend at 7.30 in the morning.

"What?" I snap. I glare daggers at Scott who smiles at me, his pearly white teeth shining when the light coming from my window hits his teeth.

"Well good morning to you to." Scott said. "Mum wanted me to tell to you that breakfast is ready." he cleared his throat "And before you go ape-shit on me; she made her choc-chip pancakes that you love so much." A smile makes its way onto my face at the mention of Melissa's Choc-chip pancakes.

I start to walk out of my room only to be stopped by Scott "Oh and a few friends of mine are here, so could you put some pants on." I glanced down at my legs noticing my lack of pants.

"Shit" I curse.

'I swear I put pants on last night.' I look around the room, noticing my black yoga pants at the side of my bed. I grasp the fabric in my hand before throwing them on quickly.

I then proceed to run down the stairs into the kitchen where Melissa is flipping pancakes in a fry pan. I moan as the aroma of chocolate hits my keen senses.

"I don't know if I've told you lately Lissa, but I love you." I said to my sister. I grab a plate before loading on at least five pancakes onto my plate and add a dollop of whipped cream to the side of my plate. Melissa laughs as she watches me take a bite of my pancake.

"You eat like a teenaged boy." She said, as she flips the pancake in the pan. "Hey, I'm a growing woman." I say in between shovelling more pancakes into my mouth.

"She eats more like a Stile I think." I hear the soft sound of a girl's voice. Spinning around I face a group of people who had entered the room when I responded to Melissa.

In the group there are two girls and four boys. Scratch that three boys and one hunky man.

The different scents of the people who just entered the room hit me full force and it takes me a minute to tell the scents apart, the girl with long locks of brown hair smells like a mixture of flowers while the strawberry blonde girls scent smells like a mix of wild berries. Scott and Stiles scent is usual; the boy with curly blond hair scent smells like freshly cut grass. Weird.

And the hunky stud of pure muscle's scent is strange and alluring, he smells delicious, like the woods after a storm. The man in question looks my body up and down with his piercing green eyes before he tries to look me in the eyes.

I quickly glance at the group, before directing my gaze back to the man with black hair and green eyes. I look away quickly feeling my cheeks heat. "Well Scotty, are you going to introduce me?" I asked my nephew who stood wearily besides stiles.

"Oh um yeah, you know Stiles-" he points to Stiles who smiles at me widely before launching himself into my arms. A growl resounds through the room sending shivers down my spine. Stiles that had his arms around my neck jumps back next to Scott who looks around the room trying to find the source of the growl.

"This is Lydia, and Allison-" he points the girls out; Lydia smiles while Allison looks at me with distrust. My eyes roam her slender body up and down before I come to the conclusion that she's a hunter.

Then he points to the boy with curly blonde hair who is named Isaac. The last person standing unnamed is the sexy black haired, godly like creature, "And this is Derek Hale." Scott points to Derek, who stares intently at me.

I smile "Nice to meet you all. I'm Cassie Scott's aunt." I greet.

Allison glares at me "Wouldn't that make you like five when Scott was born?" she asks still clearly glaring at me.

"Yep, best early birthday present a five year old kid could wish for." I said.

Melissa laughs from behind me "Please, you wanted a pony." She said. I nod my head "but instead I got an annoying little snot who cried and pulled my pig-tails." I said "Hey" Scott exclaimed "I was a cute baby" he argued.

"Yeah; when you weren't pulling my hair." I laugh "You got less annoying as you grew up."

I turn away in my chair as the group gather pancakes from the massive pile on the bench while I continue eating.

"_How are you going to bring the whole werewolf thing up?" I heard stiles quietly ask Scott._

"You do know I can hear you right?" I question.

Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Allison, and Lydia look up from their plates, while Derek glances at me a strange spark in his eyes.

I sigh, "Scott, I know you have _a lot_ of questions so please ask away. I'd rather you ask me now rather than later."

"Who bit you?" Stiles pipes up. Scott hits him in the arm earning a groan of pain from stiles.

I smiled, "Like I told you last night Scott, I don't kn-" before I could finish, Allison interrupted me, "How'd you get bitten?"

"Well when I was young I was quite the athlete, I was the star to my cross-country team at fourteen. So I ran a lot, I stayed out really late most nights just running. It was my escape from my fighting parents. And it happened one night, the sky was clear and the only sound I could hear was the sound coming from my shitty ass MP3 player ear phones. I took a detour through the woods which I've done plenty of times before when the loud sound of growling cut through the music."

I felt the memories of that night flood through my mind sending my heart-beat racing; I have no idea why I'm still scared of the memories.

"I almost jumped out of my skin; I then slowly turned around to come face to face with a wolf-like creature. His red eyes gleamed and I did the only thing I could I ran, and it was the stupidest thing I could ever do." I chuckled. "Wolves like the chase. And I gave the Alpha what it wanted."

"I ran and ran, only to end up tripping over a tree branch, so horror movie like I know. My ankle twisted and the beast came towards me. I cried and cried trying to get the beast away from me. I was so scared as it came closer and closer to me. The thing growled before he opened his mouth and clamped his mouth around my thigh and he bit me. And oh my god did it hurt. I thought I was going to die. But I didn't."  
>I closed my eyes flashes of the alpha appearing every now and then "The next morning I awoke in a strange room that wasn't mine, and an old woman sat beside me. She cleaned me up and told me what happened, and I believed her. I believed her because I was a child and the idea of being a werewolf was cool to me. But it all changed when I first shifted."<p>

I took a deep breath "Like all of you must know a female werewolf gets the urge to kill twice a month, on the full moon and when it's _that_ time of the month; And that when I first shifted properly, my eyes glowed purple and it took two full grown beta wolves to restrain me. After that every time I got my period or it was the full moon I was restrained and sedated."

I looked around the room to see everybody looking at me waiting for me to continue "one night, the old woman who became my wolf mother told me a story. The story of Meena." Everybody around the room looked confused besides Derek who motioned for me to continue. "Meena was the First True Alpha Female. She was strong, bright, A force to be reckoned with. The old woman told me something that shook my world. She said I was lucky. I had the eyes of Meena. She told me I was the Mate of a powerful Alpha wolf."

I laughed "that night I ran home and never returned to my pack. I was scared and I couldn't believe what this woman had said to me. I kept hidden from any wolf relying on pair of chains in my basement to keep me away from hurting anyone on a full moon. It took me a while but I learnt control." I finished.

"So, you're the supposed mate of a powerful alpha Wolf?" Isaac asked.

"Apparently so" I responded. Turning back to my pancakes I ate them ignoring the stares of the group. When I was finished I washed my plate and left the room.

…

Running up the stairs I walk into my room shutting my door; I make my way to my bathroom where I shower quickly. I wash my hair with shampoo and conditioner trying to get the knots out. I wash myself with my lavender scented body wash before rinsing off and getting out of the shower. I dress in my black underwear and bra before wrapping my brown locks in a towel on top of my head. I scurry out of the bathroom and make my way towards my suitcase that is still left packed.

I unzip the back throwing clothes on my bed trying to find my favourite denim jeans. When I finally find them at the bottom of my bag; I tug them out and throw them on the edge of my bed only for them to sway off.

I groan before bending over and picking up the garment of clothing.

A deep growl resounds around the room; I turn around quickly my eyes spot Derek standing in the corner of my room. His eyes glowing a dark red colour.

'He's the alpha.'

I fumble around trying to cover my almost naked body from the view of Derek's red eyes. I feel my whole body heat up as Derek's eyes roam my body.

Derek comes closer and closer towards me making me stumble backwards out of instinct. I feel the back of my knees touch the bed and that's when I know I'm trapped.

Well there was ways I could get out but I found myself staying rooted to my spot.

His warm rough hand pulls my chin up as I try not to look into his eyes afraid on what _could _happen.

"Look at me!" Derek commands in an alpha like voice. My wolf wanting to submit to the alpha forced me to open my eyes. And as soon as I did, I felt my whole body go rigid. My eyes glowed purple as I looked into the red eyes of Derek.

And that's when I knew.

Derek was my destined. My mate.

….

_Tada…_

_Thoughts? _

_Please feel free to review they are much appreciated._

_By the way I was asked by Hotaru Himura a reviewer who played Cassie, and as some of you might have guessed from my cover, Ashley Greene who plays Alice Cullen in twilight is how I envision Cassie, but only with Long hair. _

P.S: THIS STORY HAS NOT BEING EDITED AND IT WILL PROBABLY NEVER BE EDITED (well to an amazing extent anyway, ill proof read and all but there's still going to be grammatical errors)


End file.
